Dear Diary
by hermione6
Summary: Harry began to know the true feelings of hermione by accidentally reading her diary... H/H... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


Dear Diary

Dear Diary

A/N: This story is about Harry who accidentally read Hermione's Diary. It means h/h, okay?? I love making stories in POV so this is a POV of Harry. Reviews please... No Flames please...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling's. Hermione is J. K. Rowling's. Harry Potter's not mine. Hermione's not mine. Okay??

"Lavender's a bit lighter and Purple's a bit darker, Ron. Can't you get it right??" Hermione said hastily. "I say that they're the same. Look, Purple and Lavender looks like a light Violet. Now there's no lighter and there's no darker," Ron argued. "Hey, don't say that to my two favorite colors. Just remember letter L. L for lavender and lighter. So you won't be confused," Hermione said. "Okay. I'll remember letter V, for Violet. They're just lighter that Violet, Hermione. That's all! There's no difference. Right, Harry?" asked Ron. Uh oh! What will I answer him? Yes?? No?? Well, I don't want to hurt Hermione's feelings. I like her. And if I said something against her, she'll emote and I'm dead. I know, "I think that Lavender is lighter, Ron. I'm sorry. I think that Hermione's right," 

Hermione went to me and she hugged me tightly. I turned red. But I didn't let them see my face. Then she said, "Thanks Harry, you're really the best. See, Ron?? Harry is in my side. (Ahem) Majority, WINS," Hermione danced happily as she left the Common Room. Ron went to me and said, "Oh well," We went to our dormitory to have some sleep 'cause it's already 9:45pm.

"Hey, Harry. Are you already asleep??" asked Ron. "Not yet. Why??" I answered. I'm not yet really sleepy. Good thing that he's not yet sleeping too. "Can we play, chess?" he asked. "Okay!" I said. I told him a rule that if someone loses, the winner will ask the loser something or he will dare him to do something. He agreed. I knew that I'd lose. But I have a feeling that I will win. I don't know. Maybe, 'cause I defeated Ron in chess of 4 times already. Who knows?

***

At the end of the game, I won. I know that I can do this. I asked him a stupid, and common question that I know, "Who is your crush??" "Well, no one," he answered. My old buddy still likes to play jokes... "Hey, man. We're fifteen years old already. Don't tell me that you have none," I said while laughing. "Well, okay. I will tell you. But don't tell this to others. I like Lavender Brown," I laughed. But at least he told it to me. Then he added, "That's why I murmured a while ago her name. And then Hermione said that her favorite colors are Purple and Lavender. And then the argument came through," "Okay. Next game. Be ready for my next question 'cause I'm sure that I'll win," I said with pride.

***

The game we started and I lose. I'm really nervous but it's okay. He is my best friend so I didn't worry. "Do you like Hermione??" he asked. At first I was shocked. And I realized that I mustn't try to let myself be obvious. "Yeah, I like her for she's intelligent, and a nice friend," I sighed and breathed heavily. I thought that it's really a great and right answer. (Phew) "No, buddy. I mean do you like her as you-know?? Not as a friend??" he asked. This time, I think I'm going to faint then collapse. "Why are you asking this??" I asked defensively. "Well, because a while ago, you said that Lavender and Purple aren't the same. But last week, you just told me that they are. And when it's midnight, last month. I can't sleep. And suddenly, I heard you murmuring a phrase like this, :: Hermione, I love you... Will you marry me??? :: (laughs) I didn't know that you like her like that. Am I right??" he said. "Okay. Okay. I admit it. I like her. So don't tell it to anyone. Or I'll tell Lavender straightly that you like her," I warned. We played again as I wish that I'll win

***

I hate this game. I lose again. I must not have suggested this dare and question thing. But it's fun though. At least I began to know Ron's crush. "I dare you to go to the girls' dorm. Use your invisibility cloak if you want. But your main objective is to get anything that Hermione owns. Bring it here," he dared while laughing in secret. "Hey Ron! It's 11:30pm already. I'm sleepy," I said while pretending to yawn. "That's an old style now, Harry. I knew that already. Why didn't you do that when you asked me about Lavender? Go on," he said. I gave him an annoying look and then I stood up. I got my invisibility cloak and then went off. In the girls' dorm, it was pretty quiet. Every place was neat. Well, what do I expect?? They're girls... I saw Parvati's saliva flowing. And Lavender's blanket is already on the floor. Hermione is only the person I saw sleeping neatly. But there's a book and pen on her blanket so that's what I got. I walked hurriedly out of the girls' dorm. I went into our dormitory as I saw Ron sitting on the floor and watching me remove the cloak.

We examined what I got. And then he said, "You're really tough. This is a diary. Nice choice!" We turned the pages into the very latest one. And there, it was written:

Dear Diary,

It's really a nice day. Harry got into my side into a fight with Ron. Well, it's really true. Lavender and Purple are both lighter than Violet but Lavender is lighter than Purple. Why does he cannot get it?? He's not just a muggle. Good thing Harry knows the thing about colors. He's really cool. I really like having a goodnight kiss with him. His cheeks were soft. If I just could make the goodnight kiss in the lips... But imagine it. Every time I'm having a goodnight kiss with Ron, I think I'm having a nightmare. Yuck! His cheeks are like burnt in a frying pan. Ewww. But I just really have to do it so that the goodnight kisses were even. And the hug a while ago was what I really like. His skin is so smooth. Like babies. Oh well, I'm a bit sleepy. So bye. Gotta go!

-Hermione-

Oh, My. I looked at Ron like I was mad at him and a bit glad. Ron looked at me like he will laugh. You know, a teasing look!! But a while ago, I saw Ron, looked disgustingly at the diary for what Hermione says about him. He told me to put it back. Oh well, I did. But I really didn't want to 'cause I want to read it over and over again.

When I reached the girls' dorm. I saw Hermione looking at me. I guess I forgot to use my cloak. She went to me like I killed her. She looked to me like she was about to cry. I hugged her. And then, I placed the diary into her bed. I kissed her in the lips. In the lips... the place where she dreamt of kissing me, and the place where I dreamt of kissing her. I wish that it would never end. Then I said, "Goodnight". She laughed. And I laughed too. Well, it's really a goodnight kiss. Right???

-THE END-

_Author's Notes:_

_Reviews Please..._

_I'm not really being stupid but please, _

_Read my other stories... Thanks!!!!!! :)_


End file.
